Deedge
"The Deedge, attuned to the beat of the Earth, pulls together multiple elements to produce a complex beat. A tireless, energetic performer, he keeps all the monsters dancing." Description The Deedge is a perpetually blue and seemingly gloomy monster with puffy, purple fingers and an almost constantly nodding head with a speaker affixed to it. Deedges "keep all the monsters dancing'" by playing the ice blocks like they're a soundboard, like a D.J, hence the name "Deedge". Song The Deedge Monster's contribution to an island's song is heavily rhythmic, similar in sound to the electronic beats of a DJ. Using an anatomically built-in amplification system, it strikes a series of ice blocks to produce its beats. Breeding The Deedge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Water and Cold. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Deedge: * Dandidoo and Maw * Quibble and Furcorn * Pango and Oaktopus However the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of successfully producing a Deedge. Possible combinations: * Spunge and Mammott * Thumpies and Toe Jammer * Congle and Potbelly * Bowgart and Tweedle On Shugabush Island, the Deedge must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from Cold Island (not Gold Island) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Leafy Sea Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon|link=Leafy Sea Dragon|linktext=Leafy Sea Dragon Zuffle Tree.png|Zuffle Tree|link=Zuffle Tree|linktext=Zuffle Tree Piney Tree.png|Piney Tree|link=Piney Tree|linktext=Piney Tree Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Leafy Sea Dragon *Zuffle Tree *Piney Tree *Squeed Statue Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Deedge" is a probable portmanteau between "DJ" and "Fridge". Notes *The Deedge was originally called a "Chillex." *Deedge's speakers appear to be mini-fridges *The Deedge is the only Quad Element Monster available in more then one island (not including Gold Island). *Apparently, Deedge earwax can be used to die things blue. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Deedge (on all the islands) wear brown hats over the boomer on the top of their heads and their boom-boxes have a Christmas Tree decoration as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters